


white noise.

by jeonism



Series: blurbs. [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonism/pseuds/jeonism
Summary: kyungsoo really loved jongin.





	white noise.

**Author's Note:**

> a very short blurb inspired by me looking up low quality exo pictures. enjoy!

kyungsoo was standing in the empty mcdonald’s in worn out sweats, circle shaped glasses, and jongin’s old, black jacket. the jacket had been through a lot, it was well worn, the color faded, a few tears at the seams, and the ever lingering musk of jongin never leaving the denim fabric. 

 

kyungsoo loved it. almost as much as he loved jongin. 

 

the smell of the jacket was everything that kyungsoo associated with safety and comfort. to kyungsoo, safety and comfort was jongin. the familiar odor of jongin’s cologne and fabric softener was always enough to calm kyungsoo down, to keep him serene. 

 

so standing there, tucked safely into jongin’s side, in the vacant mcdonald’s, kyungsoo peered up at jongin, who had his back leaning against one of the pillars. kyungsoo decided that jongin was always handsome. even with his unwashed hair, acne scars, growing stubble, and wrinkled clothes, jongin stilled managed to look so regal. in kyungsoo’s eyes, jongin was the epitome of beauty.

 

from the gentle slope of his nose, to his plump lips and his warm, brown eyes, jongin was everything marvelous. the warmth from his body that kept kyungsoo from shivering, his broad shoulders kyungsoo was leaning on, and his secure arms wrapped around kyungsoo’s waist, was exactly what kyungsoo defined as perfect. 

 

even what others considered a flaw in jongin, such as his tanned skin, was what kyungsoo fell in love with immediately. the melanin of his skin was something that kyungsoo loved to kiss and caress when jongin allowed. 

 

jongin is celestial, no doubt about it. 

 

there was no need for jongin to be wearing a dazzling smile or sensual smirk on his face, because even now, where his face was blank and he was not trying to impress anyone, jongin was still amazing. his eyelashes brushing against his cheekbone and his jawline being dangerously prominent allowed kyungsoo to marvel at this human work of art. 

 

sometimes, even when jongin was at his worst, kyungsoo still managed to be curious if jongin really was human. was it actually possible for someone to look like an angel when they were crying their heart out? kyungsoo did not think so, but jongin denied such accusations of being anything but human. 

 

so when jongin untangled himself from kyungsoo to receive their order of greasy food, the insistent beeping of a machine in the kitchen of the fast food restaurant and the bustle of the workers there, it was then that kyungsoo realized.

 

kyungsoo did not love jongin. kyungsoo was  _ in love _ with jongin. 

 

so the loud voices and squeaking of shoes behind the counter was not enough to distract kyungsoo from watching the back of the love of his life walk towards the counter and pick up their food. all the reminders of the real life were white noise, something merely in the distance of kyungsoo’s mind, hardly registering. 

  
love is a daze, and kyungsoo was more than happy to be in it. 


End file.
